Happy News Year, Babe
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Lauren\Joey Oneshot :D Don't like the pairing? Don't read :) X


Lauren and Joey One shot for Lauras1992x on Twitter. She wanted a fluffy Joey and Lauren one shot, with adorableness, So here it is

* * *

It was New years eve in Albert Square. Residents were still in shock at what had happened on Christmas Day, but more so the Branning's than anyone else. After the events of what had happened after Max and Tanya's wedding, the Branning's Christmas went up in flames...

Laure woke up in a white room. It took her a second to realise where she was and turned over to see Joey watching her. Joey smiled and Lauren smiled back.

'Morning' she said

'Morning babe' said Joey, reaching out and stroking his arm. A knock to the door brought them out of a trance.

'Lauren? Joey? You awake?' asked Lynne, Joey's mum, through the door. Joey rolled his eyes

'Yeah, we're both awake. What's up?' he asked. Lauren looked out the window and squinted. It looked bright outside, too bright for winter. She frowned and grabbed her dressing gown, throwing it over pyjama clad body and looked out the window. She yanked the curtains open and saw that snow had fallen thickly during the night.

'IT SNOWED!' Squealed Lauren, making Joey jump. He watched as she quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and a jumper, grabbed her coat and gloves and shot downstairs. Lynne laughed and walked inside the room, just as Joey pulled a pair of boxer shorts over his boxers. He joined his mum at the window, watching Lauren as she began to make snowman... or so he thought. He opened his window and leaned out.

'OI! Lauren, get inside and have-' his sentence was cut off as snowball hit him directly in the face. Lynne stifled a laugh as Lauren's howls of laughter reached her ears. Joey wiped the off his face and grabbed a jumper.

'Oh, she's getting it now' said Joey, as he headed down the stairs and out the back door. She heard Lauren scream as he picked her up and swung her around in circles. She had never seen Joey this happy before. At first, when he introduced her to Lauren as his girlfriend and his cousin, she was horrified, but understood when he said they hadn't been brought up together. As long as he was happy, so was she...

* * *

A few hours later, Lynne, Joey and Lauren were watching a movie on TV, when Lynne's phone went off. She opened up and a message and read it.

'There's a New Years party if you want to go? It's at my work, but anyone's welcome' said Lynne. Joey and Lauren looked at each other and nodded.

'Sure, we'll come' said Joey. Lynne smiled and checked the clock.

'You've got an hour and half' she said...

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

As I fixed my dress, my phone pinged. It was a message from Abi. I didn't read it and I didn't want to. She would only try and make me go home. The door opened and Joey came in, something behind his back.

'Got something for you' he said, holding the gift out to me. I frowned.

'But Christmas has gone' I said. He smiled and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

'Think of it as a New Years present then' he said, smiling as I began to unwrap it. I opened the box and saw a necklace with a heart shaped locket on.

'Open the heart' he said softly. I did as he ask me too and saw two pictures of us both inside the locket.

'Now, look at the back' he said, his voice sounding a bit nervous. I turned the locket over and a hand covered my mouth in shock as I read the words what were engraved on the back of the locket.

_Lauren, you make me complete_

_I Love You_

_Joey X_

My head shot up to look at him, tears blurring my vision.

'You really mean that?' I asked. He nodded.

'I Love You so much, whatever obstacles we face, we'll overcome them. I promise' he said, sealing that promise with a kiss. I wrapped my arms round his neck and tugged him closer. When this relationship first started out, I was terrified. I was scared about the depths of my feelings for him. I knew it was wrong in our families eyes, but after a while, I couldn't help myself. I needed him and, to be honest, I didn't even care about the consequences. As long as I had him, that was all I wanted. I pulled back from the kiss and looked deeply into his eyes.

'I Love You too, Joey' I said, feeling for the first time, truely in love with someone...

**End of Lauren's P.O.V**

* * *

A few hours later, it was three minutes to Midnight. Joey led Lauren out onto the large balcony and wrapped his arms round her from behind.

'Mmm, your so warm' said Lauren, pressing herself to Joey. He chuckled and wrapped his coat round both of them as best as he could.

'Better?' he asked, looking down at her. Lauren looked up and smiled, the locket he had given her earlier sparkling in the moonlight.

'Much better' she said, resting her head on his chest. Suddenly the countdown to New Year started going off around them.

'10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!' everyone shouted, as fireworks blasted up into the sky, and illuminating the sky with every colour you could think of.

'Happy New Year, babe' said Joey, looking down at Lauren. She looked up at him and smiled

'Happy New Year' she said, leaning to capture his lips in a slow but passionate kiss, as the fireworks continued around them...

* * *

**Just a cute Joey/Lauren one shot :D X**


End file.
